The Way They Look At Me
by The Fourth Kazekage's Twin
Summary: This is a short story about the pain of Gaara and Naruto. It's my very first attempt so be gentle.


Naruto is walking down the streets of Konoha thinking to himself. While in the hidden sand village Gaara is thinking the exact same thoughts.

They don't understand me!

They never will!

But why don't they understand that it's not my fault?

When I walk by people look at me as if I'm a horrid monster!

One day I'll show them what I am truly made of.

I will be the one to look down on them as monsters!

When I walk by they will bow down and look at each other and say look it's him.

I'll make sure they dare not speak my name because it would practically be an insult.

An insult to my name.

Soon I will rule all and when I do they will never look at me like that again.

The next day Gaara is in his room just thinking to himself about how his life has been so far.

I'm a monster half human half demon!

I killed my uncle!

He tried to kill me, but why?

That is not important at the time what matters is I have to do something to make this pain go away.

I've tried taking a kunai to my self but I only wake up the next morning in more pain.

I have Temari and Kankuro to watch my back.

But they won't ever heal my pain.

Do others hurt like me?

No! of course not they wouldn't know what it's like to have a demon inside.

But if they did then I could finally find someone to share my pain with.

But it doesn't matter any ways there is still nobody like me and I have to pay for that.

People re-pay the kindness I try to show but giving me a horrid glance and then running to the closest safe house.

One day they rather than I will suffer and that will not be my fault.

That will be theirs!

Gaara grabs a kunai and stabs it into the closest wall just making another hole in a million.

Temari walks in.

hey kiddo how's it going?

Gaara just gives her they same stare he gives her every day that she pulls this routine.

Same eh?

Well don't worry one day will get through all this and we'll rule all, you, me and Kankuro.

She walks out and Gaara lies his head down to rest as a small tear streams down his face.

That same day in Konoha Naruto goes through something similar.

Those bastards!

I'm sick of they way they act.

I've heard people say that I'm the cause for my father's death!

That's not me that's the Kyuubi!

But it's strange when I was fighting Haku I liked being out of control.

It felt good, I was powerful.

Nobody mocked me like that.

I want just once for me to go outta control In the city.

Like if I don't get the Ramen I ordered and all of a sudden flip out.

Just totally go Kyuubi on all those jerks who look at me like I'm a sideshow freak.

Then I can get all the jerks who ever call anybody sideshow freaks.

But then who cares.

In fact who even notices me.

Sakura walks up behind Naruto and puts her hand on Naruto's back.

I care Naruto.

Naruto with reckless abandon pushes Sakura to the ground.

He runs anywhere just far enough to get away into the forest of death.

Once again Naruto thinks about the Kyuubi.

He starts thinking about all the people who gave him hateful looks.

Called him hateful names and all those who tried to sacrifice themselves for Naruto.

Then Something suddenly snapped.

The Kyuubi snapped within him and he became that of which he hate most a full fledged monster.

For hours he destroyed Konoha all failed to stop the Kyuubi.

It wasn't over till' Naruto, the real Uzumaki Naruto saw what he had just committed.

Just as fast as he had become Kyuubi he shrunk back down to his normal human form.

Konohamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Gai, Lee, Chouji, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Ino, Ebisu, Ibiki, Tenten, Akamaru, Sasuke...Sakura.

What had he done?

All the people who at one point in their lives taken the time to help him out he had just murdered within an hour!

And Sakura she cared and he just pushed her down

So Naruto knew what he had to do.

He slashed his fore-head protector and a kunai.

He made a large gash in the engraved Konoha symbol.

He ran away from the carnage.

No one actually knows what happened to Naruto.

Some say he ran to another village but still visits Konoha to make sure he never lets the Kyuubi out again.

Others say he has never been found.

A few have a theory though that he is now with a group of those who abandoned Konoha.

As for Gaara?

He, Temari and Kankuro rule the Hidden Sand Village with an iron fist.

Just as Temari promised.

Fin.

Side note

(No I'm not emo! I let my friends read this and they thought I turned Emo well i didn't. I just think there are too many people in the world who commit suicide and those who lead happy lives are responsible to try and help others out. Sorry just had to say my piece Thank you and there will be more soon to come.)


End file.
